1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a drive unit for a revolving door with an electronically commutated multipole motor. The multipole motor has a quantity of coil elements, a quantity of magnet elements, and a flat base structure. The invention is further directed to the arrangement of a drive unit of this kind at a revolving door and to a method for the arrangement of the drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2010 024 108 A1 shows a generic drive unit for a revolving door with an electronically commutated multipole motor. The multipole motor is flat and has a round base structure. The multipole motor has a rotational axis that coincides with the rotational axis of the turnstile of the revolving door.
Forming a drive unit for a revolving door as an electronically commutated multipole motor allows the drive unit to be integrated into the structure of the revolving door in a particularly advantageous manner. For example, the drive unit can be mounted on the floor side, and there is no need for a large space in the shell structure of a building for receiving the drive unit. The flat construction of the drive unit results particularly from the fact that the electronically commutated multipole motor can be connected directly to the turnstile of the revolving door so that the drive unit need not have a gear unit. However, electronically commutated multipole motors have output shafts for transmitting rotational movement of the output shaft to the components arranged that are to be driven, for example, the turnstile of a revolving door.
EP 2 072 737 A2 shows another drive unit for a revolving door comprising a gear unit which couples a motor to the turnstile of a revolving door. An output shaft is used between the gear unit and the turnstile and acts on the turnstile which is rotatably mounted between two bearings. The output shaft coincides with the axis of rotation of the turnstile so that the gear unit in operative connection to the output shaft increases the overall height of the drive unit.
Newer revolving doors require drive units having a very flat design. The use of a gear unit in connection with an output shaft already causes a considerable increase in the height of the drive unit in direction of the rotational axis of the turnstile, particularly in floor-mounted drive units. However, in ceiling-mounted drive units, large heights often lead to structural and cosmetic disadvantages, for example, when the revolving door is installed in the facade of a building.